


Пощечина

by Mouse_M



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, evil!Thor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От удара голова Локи дергается в сторону, а сам он падает на пол...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пощечина

От удара голова Локи дергается в сторону, а сам он падает на пол, и так и остается там, замерев среди изломанных складок своих темных одежд. Он понимает, что если поднимется на ноги, последует второй удар  
.  
Тор стоит над братом, и его глаза пустые и мутные, словно у акулы. Он в ярости. Он бил открытой ладонью, наотмашь, но и этот удар едва не свернул Локи челюсть.За спиной Тора стоят Огун и Фандрал: на их лицах неодобрение, губы презрительно сжаты.

Локи сплёвывает кровь вперемешку со слюной и утирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. В его глазах горит злоба, и их цвет приобретает ядовитый оттенок.В воздухе звенит напряжение, словно тонкая струна, натянутая между братьями. Секунды тянутся медленно, словно капля смолы, ползущая вниз по стволу сосны.  
Наконец Локи отводит взгляд. Он не извиняется, но в этом нет необходимости: он признал свое поражение. Тор разворачивается и выходит из комнаты.  
Фандрал и Огун следуют за ним. Проходя мимо Локи, сидящего на полу, Огун произносит голосом, полным неприязни:

-Понимаешь ли ты, как тебе повезло, что ты его брат? Любой другой на твоем месте уже был бы мёртв. Любой из нас.

Локи поднимает голову и встречается с Огуном взглядом.

-Вот как, -медленно, с ухмылкой произносит младший принц. Он наклоняет голову к плечу, словно необычная темная птица, и смотрит на Огуна со странным выражением. -А хочешь, храбрый воин, я расскажу тебе, почему мой брат...мой царь... на самом деле так великодушен, почему там, где любой из вас получил бы удар, я получаю лишь... пощечину?

Огун смотрит на ухмылку Локи, похожую на шрам, и двойной смысл его слов эхом звучит в ушах.

"Хочешь, я расскажу..."

От тихого, насмешливого голоса Локи кровь приливает к щекам.

"Хочешь..."

Внезапно отпечаток чужой ладони на бледной щеке кажется Огуну...непристойным, словно следы от пальцев на запястьях, на обнаженной спине, и -не понимание -предчувствие понимания бросает в жар.Перед глазами проносятся все прикосновения -случайные ли, намеренные ли - которыми Тор награждал брата.

-Хочешь, - голос Локи сочится ядом. -Это будет наш секрет? Наша тайна на троих?

Огун разворачивается и медленно идет к выходу. За его спиной хрустом разбитого стекла звучит смех.


End file.
